Fondue
by MasterEbonyBlack
Summary: The sand siblings along with Team 10 and the new Team Kakashi have a dinner together in Konoha during their down time. Unsupervised by their captians, with only their sense of selfawareness to keep them in check the games begin.
1. The Rules

_**Fondue**_

_A Dinner Game_

I have no ownership of any characters used in this story.

Also if paragraph two doesn't make you hungry you have more willpower then I do.

I suggest not reading if you're on a diet.

The table was set beautifully, almost picture perfect. It made the gathering of teens take pause for a second. "Well come on you said you weren't used to the chill that we sometimes get this time of year. No better way to warm up as far as I'm concerned." The voice was that of no other then Choji, always the best man to ask for where to eat. He all but danced toward the long set up of food. The group had let him order ahead, mostly because there was no way to talk him out of it. Still the man knew his passion, and the feast laid before them was great.

At the right side of the table sat a simmering hotpot waiting to be used, accompanied by an almost boiling much smaller oil pot for fast frying, and a spead of meats. Next to them in the middle rested a long channeled and perfectly melted set of cheeses, three different kinds all too easily accessed from any seat on the table. An array of vegetables framed the edges of the three. Then at the left end sat a delicate and beautiful pair of chocolate fountains, one of dark and one of white, lightly iced trays of fruit decorated their shining silver bottom bowls.

The drinks were yet to be ordered, but the stunning variety of foods had certain members of the gang edgy. "Choji, of the love of god how are we paying for this? There's enough food here for a small army." The annoyed sound voice belonged to the longer haired blond of the troop. Ino was eyeing down her well rounded teammate even as he was reaching for a chair. He looked at her with the best sad puppy look she'd seen in years. "Hey they said they'd do anything to knock of the cold," his response left the blue eyed teen gaping at him.

They turned to the sound of snickering. Kankuro was chuckling rather opening as he wondered toward the table, where his brother had already seemingly just appeared at, it seemed that no one noticed him when he'd moved. "Don't worry about it. Somehow I doubt this would make a dent in our spending money." He was followed closely by Temari as she seated herself with a much better clamp on her laughter. Shikamaru had shrugged and sat next to the tall blond, trailed by the now much less dejected Choji. Ino wouldn't be left behind as she joined them. She looked back though as she noted the other sets that were yet to be filled. "I thought the others said they'd be waiting for us, not late."

"Troublesome... Who knows what random errand that Tsunade sent them on. You know how much Sakura is her pet Ino, if something needs doing she's the one that's sent." Shikamaru couldn't care less where they were by his tone, but he followed Ino's look toward the door. "Hump, sense we weren't going to have Ramen I'd be surprised if Naruto even showed up."

Ino and Temari shared one of those 'girl' looks and smiled at each other. "Oh he'll go where ever Sakura wants to go." The darker haired one explained while getting her first taste of the meat that was laid out. The pleased sound she made was an indicator for Kankuro to go ahead and take a piece as well and soon the teens were dipping away at all they could.

Shortly into it the missing three people appeared. Sai was first to sit with Naruto and finally Sakura joined the circle. At the inquiry from the black eyed teen it was explained that the sand siblings had complained about the cold and wet of Konoha compared to Suna at this time of year, or at least two of them had been complaining. In the moments that the explanation had taken place Temari had taken her attention off of her brothers. When it was returned though there was a slight twink of metal as she inserted her dipping fork between Kankuro and the nearest cheese sauce. "No double dipping you pig." The indignant look he had said he'd really not expected to be caught.

Sakura smiled lightly as the two bickered. "Well there's the first rule of this event. What other ones are we following? I always liked the one my mother told me about if you drop the bread in the cheese you have to kiss everyone at the table." Her statement was followed by an almost strangled sound as she glanced at her side to follow Gaara's arm down to where he'd just fumbled a piece of bread into the middle of the cheese containers. A slowly creeping blush reviled his shyness as he quickly withdrew his hand and stared at her. "You can't be serious," he stated in a surprisingly calm tone.

Giggling from the other side of the rounded table took his gaze. "I completely forgot about setting out the rules," Ino raise her hand authoritatively. "See it's tradition around here to set out certain rules when eating any kind of fondue. Every person gets their say. It turns into a kind of game. Some times the rule bars you from one of the dishes if you break it. Others have you buy something to go with the meal, like a bottle of sake for everyone. Still others are like the one Sakura said, things that would be something you'd say dare someone to do. The oldest rule of the game is if your refuse to obey a rule you broke you have to leave the table and wait for everyone outside." She took on a more reserved look then grinned at Gaara, "Sense the rules hadn't been set yet you don't actually have to kiss everyone."

The relief that set in on his slim frame was on visible to someone who'd known him for a while, and was something you'd of never seen him do when he still had Sukaku with him. He jerked slightly has his brother smacked him on the back. "Yeah having to kiss you little bro would be as bad as the time Temari let the fan girls back home have some of our photos. I thought that Matsuri was never going to shut up about how great you looked when caught in a nothing but a towel." The color the red head's face went was a perfect match to his hair. "For the sake of your continued good health, you should never say that again, or bring up any memory of the events that ensued." The harshness of his voice and the murderous look he gave both his siblings left Gaara at a complete lose at the whole table, save Sai and himself, erupted in laughter.

Sakura laid a soothing hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry we all have some sort of story like that." Her grinning face held his gaze for the duration of the humor riot. Then she turned to the entire table with a wicked look. "So who starts the rules for this one?" The questions hung in the air for a second then Naruto raise his dipping fork high in the air. "I will and the first rule is: If you loose your food in the frying oil you have to feed the person of your choice next to you for the next five minutes."

The pink haired medic went next. "Well I guess the whole table would be a bit much, so if you drop the bread in any of the cheeses you have to kiss someone sitting next to you." Gaara said there for a moment as the next rule came to him. Finally he spoke, "If you drop anything on the table you have to eat something raw." He blinked at Kankuro to go next. "Well that was kinda lame little bro, you can just choose a piece from the fruit trays." The plated faced young man hmmmed for a moment then smirked as he looked at Temari menacingly. "If you take more then five seconds fishing something from the hot pot you have to reveal to the group your secret crush if you have one, and kiss them is they're present. If you don't have one you have to kiss the person here you find most attractive." He followed her extended reach to the hotpot she was stabbing into. "You know rules don't go into effect until everyone has added theirs," she told him bluntly while retrieving her target.

Once done with her quick morsel the blond looked over to the chocolate fountains. "If you cross chocolates on the same piece of fruit you have to buy us all an ice cream later." She got smacked on the back of her head by her nearer sibling, "We came here to get warmed up, not cooled down." The blond shrugged as she turned to Shikamaru. He eyed her a second before stating simply and quick. "If you loose a vegetable in anything you have to tell use all the best sex joke you've ever heard." The blush that covered some faces at the thought made the usually stoic teen smirk as he waited for his partner to continue. "Well a classic from my family is: if you don't finish everything you've got on your plate by time everyone else is done you have to walk home backwards singing 'I'm a little tea cup' the whole way."

Ino rolled her eyes as she took her turn. "If you don't try something of everything on the table by the end you have to reveal your most embarrassing mission ever." Then she looked to Sai for the last one. He tapped his lips idly a second then seemed to have an idea. "If you're forced to kiss someone at the table it has to last more then three seconds and be on the mouth." "Oh good one!" Said Ino as she beamed at him sweetly. He nodded then looked back at everyone. "So shall we begin again?" A resounding yes went around the table as they all dug in.

To be continued next chapter. The list of rules again in order as they went around the table is:

1) If you loose your food in the frying oil you have to feed the person of your choice next to you for the next five minutes.

2I) f you drop the bread in any of the cheeses you have to kiss someone sitting next to you.

3) If you drop anything on the table you have to eat something raw.

4) If you take more then five seconds fishing something from the hot pot you have to reveil to the group your secret crush if you have one, and kiss them is they're present. If you don't have one you have to kiss the person here you find most attractive.

5) If you cross chocolates on the same piece of fruit you have to buy us all an icecream later.

6) If you loose a vegetable in anything you have to tell us all the best sex joke you've ever heard.

7) If you don't finish everything you've got on your plate by time everyone else is done you have to walk home backwards singing 'I'm a little tea cup' the whole way.

8) If you don't try something of everything on the table by the end you have to reveal your most embarrassing mission ever.

9) If you're forced to kiss someone at the table it has to last more then three seconds and be on the mouth.

And of course if any are not obeyed the person has to leave and wait outside for everyone.

I have plans for some of the rules being used for shipping purposes, but others I'm going to leave to comments and suggestions. Some may not be used, others may be repeated. Let's hear some ideas. No idea how many chapters this will end, so check back often.

Also the seating is Naruto Sakura Gaara Kankuro Temari Shikamaru Choji Ino and Sai going around a round table.


	2. Blond

_**Fondue**_

_A Dinner Game_

I have no ownership of any characters used in this story.

**Chapter 2**

As the dinner went on the next couple of minutes with no surprises it became clear they were all too coordinated to do most of the things that would trigger the rules. Kankuro huffed a bit as he nibbled on a carrot, careful not to drip cheese anywhere. "Maybe we should think of other rules, cause seriously, we're ninja. What kind of ninja drops something when not taken by surprise?" He scanned the table for his next treat as he spoke.

"Well we never said anything about playing fair, now did we?" The boys looked at each other across the table as all the girls chimed the same thing together. Kankuro looked up from the dishes to stare at his sister. "Are you telling me I just walked into a set up?" He heard giggling from his left and forward, and as his gaze shifted to Ino he watched her nudge a stock of broccoli off of someone's stick into the cheese, and followed the hand attached to the quite boy they'd called Sai. The blond girl beamed at the startled boy, "So tell us what your best sex joke is."

The dark haired teen blinked at her once then smiled politely and pulled a book from his shoulder pack. Glancing under the cover he immediately flipped to about a third of the way thru the book. As he started to open his mouth to read the thinly paged book was snatched from him. Ino had leaned across the table and pulled it away holding it still open behind her back. "That's not in the rules, it has to be a joke you know, not one from some book. Something you know off the top of your head." Her scolding brought his face up to meet hers. "Yeah Sai, tell us one you know." Naruto urged as he gulped down some of his drink.

Sai turned his head in a cute manner he seemed to carry sometimes. "I do not know any sex jokes, the only joke I do know, is a blond joke." His tone was informative and rather dry. Ino straightened with a look on her face that made it obvious she didn't like such teases. "You realize I'm blond, right?" The boy continued smiling at her and replied. "Well, would you like me to speak slower and in smaller words?"

Ino's eyes opened and she flung the book at him, which he caught smoothly as the table erupted in laughter. "I'll be right back," the girl said as she darted off into the deeper part of the restaurant. Her face was flaming as rich a color as Sakura's hair. "I'll have to remember that one," Naruto said as he clasp Sai on the shoulder with a grin. "That's won't work for you though, you're blond." The teen facing the other ninja continued to grin, "That's what makes it even better."

Sai turned his attention back to his book and looked quizzical for a moment before dusting the page off and putting it back, there had been sand in the binding. He glanced around the table to see Gaara lower a hand from his eye, but other then that everyone had gone back to eating. The red head showed no sign of disturbance, so the Root member continued his meal, the strange grains forgotten.

Kankuro leaned back as he watched the woman who'd fled returning with more confidence in her looks. She had a determination that made him take a mental note to watch her for the rest of the night, he was sure someone would pay for her humiliation, it was just a question of who, and when. He remembered the tall girl had many skills, one of which was the ability to take over another person's body with little more then a look. He sipped his drink, this could get quite interesting.

I'm experimenting a bit with perspectives for this, and this chapter seemed to go best sitting in the dear puppet master's seat. I'll try to start posting new chapters sooner, I may even do another tonight. So have fun reading, and remember to review.


	3. Bargaining

_**Fondue**_

_A Dinner Game_

I have no ownership of any characters used in this story.

I'm sorry for not updating as often as intended, working to buy a house, move, refinance, find homes for kittens, have a baby brother and now a niece born, so on and so forth well you get the ides. Again quite sorry for the delay things just tend to roll on and on when they get the first push. Still practicing perspective so lets pick the master of size Choji to veiw this chapter from.

**Chapter 3**

Skilled eyes and hands searched the table for just the right piece over and over, but still he couldn't find what he wanted. He looked from end to end of the spread absently pushing back from the table a bit to change his angle. Choji jerked as a almost high pitched jolt of sound came from across the way. "Bless you Gaara," he heard Sakura chime as she smiled at the red head. A smile curled the large teens lips to as he couldn't remember the last time he heard such a noise from someone sneezing. A giggle come from his left as Ino reached across to pat Shikamaru's shoulder. "Looks like you lost your bread." "Troublesome..."

There it was resting only half afloat in the cheese as Shikamaru leaned back. "I guess being startled is more fair then having someone sabotage you." He turned to his right to see Kankuro huff and his head fall. "You're not the only one. I got caught by my own rule because of you little brother." The puppet master stated at he idly glared at the youngest of the trio. "At least I don't have a crush to reveal..." His eyes went back to the gathering then to Shikamaru. "So which one of us goes first?" Choji raised a hand. "There is no first unless you both want to kiss the same person. So you go at the same time." He heard himself state as he found the girls looking at each other. They all knew Shikamaru's choice sense it was between Choji and Temari. It was Kankuro who was on the spot now.

"I have a question." The food fanatic turned to the quite Sai as the teen spoke. "Ask away," Sakura urged him. He looked around the table at the girls. "What if the person you want to kiss doesn't want to kiss you? Then what happens to the rule?" This distraction was being taken advantage of as Choji caught Kankuro starting to stand from the corner of his eye. Ino was the one answering as the puppet master pasted behind his seat. "Well then they have to let the group choose their punishment, or forfeit the rule and go outside." As she finished she felt the man behind her, "Well I hope you want to kiss me, cause I'm not ready to go outside yet."

As the blond looked up as him startled the painted man swooped down on her lightly touching her cheek to tilt her head like he wanted and taking her mouth. A layer of blush scarleted her face, but not as much as when she'd been humiliated just a couple of minutes before. The blond sat there stunned, as did most of the table as Kankuro pulled away and headed back to his seat. Choji turned to his right to see Shikamaru staring at Temariwho was giving him a catish grin. "And what will you do if I say no?" The pigtail wearing girl asked. "Troublesome woman..." The tone his words held took his friend off guard as Choji saw his closet friend shrug. "I'll go ahead and by you ice cream after if you do, even if no one breaks your rule." Temari chuckled, "Ah a man who knows how to bargain." She leaned toward the shadow user let him have his kiss from her.

When the kiss lingered for a touch longer then the required three seconds Kankuro scooted his chair harshly to draw their attention. "Somehow I don't think he had to bargain." Naruto said as he got up heading for the hot pot and frier with plate in hand. The two teens turned back to their meals as Choji noted Ino staring at Kankuro over the food. Her mouth started to make the sound for why when the puppet master answered before her question. "Remember my rule said if you don't have a crush you have to kiss the person you find most attractive." He turned his attention to the almost empty plate before him and went back about his business as usual, this time getting the piece he'd meant to from the hot pot.

Everyone seemed to have returned to their own goals as Choji turned his gaze on the blond beside him. He watched her recover a thought going thru his head. One of the rules to this game could be turned to your own advantage he realized. As he started picking out pieces for the frier he desided to give her a couple of minutes before going thru with his plan. As he snatched from the trays he could reach he wondered who would be next to fall to a rule so he could surprise the target of his interest. Then he heard a light curse from the end where Temari sat. He saw her push back from the table and almost knock her chair over if Shikamaru and Kankuro hadn't grabbed it. "What happened?" Was all he could think to ask as the woman stood away from the table, liquid dripping down her skirt and the tablecloth.

"The blasted frying oil popped my wrist and I turned my damn glass over pulling away." Her tone was harsh and her left hand had flown to her wrist to cover the light burn. "Oh my, come on we'll get you dried off and I'll heal that." Sakura told her rushing over and taking the taller woman by the hand. Choji watched them depart for the back of the restaurant before standing up. "I'll turn the fryer down, someone get a towel," he ordered, but Shikamaru was already ahead of him cleaning up the spill on the table with a pair of cloth napkins. "I'll run get something bigger," Naruto said as he left the plate on the table.

After just a couple of minutes order had been restored and the girls were headed back to their seats. Temari was absently rubbing her wrist still even with the oil burn gone. "You okay?" Choji questioned. "Yeah I'll be fine, it just took me off guard. I wasn't expecting the food to attack me, after all." She looked down at her plate and realized something else as she glanced at her grinning friends. "I supposed injury doesn't get me sympathy, does it?" Naruto took that as a time to point at her now empty glass that had been sat up. "Nope, and it looks like your broke two rules. I call turning over your glass dropping something." The rest of the people present nodded at him in agreement.

The dirty colored blond gave them all her best puppy dog look. "So you're ganna make me eat something raw, and feed someone?" Choji couldn't help himself from correcting her as he watched a smug look settle on his best friend's face. "Not just someone, Temari, someone next to you." His words sunk into her as she glanced to her sides. "No mercy at all, huh?" She looked over at Naruto, "But I get my choice at least right?" The boy nodded at her. The teal eyed girl turned to Shikamaru with a tired look. "You better not get picky on me, or I swear I'll order the most expensive sundae I can find in all of Konoha," she threatened. The dark haired young man shrugged at her, "Troublesome woman, well lets start with something from the hot pot." Choji eyed the woman as she obediently retrieved a slice of boiled potato for her chosen master.

This could turn into a whole new kind of game he realized as he watched the couple. He saw Naruto just pasted them now at the oil pot, and was aware of the way the blond was watching his pink haired teammate as he carefully fried his food. This could almost turn into a competition if the other guys caught onto Naruto's rule, or for that matter the girls. As the food fanatic gathered the last of his things for the frying pot he waited to see if Naruto had planned what he thought he did. As he listened to Sakura chattering at Ino behind him totally unaware, he wondered if the woman would let him feed her, or if he'd be turned down and have to choose someone else, that could make the game a bit messy. Was that a gamble he was willing to take?


	4. Conspiracy Theory

_**Fondue**_

_A Dinner Game_

I have no ownership of any characters used in this story.

I've no excuse for the time this one took to complete and post. However I do thank the evaluation and encouragement of a couple of friends for helping me overcome my long term writer's block for this next chapter. This chapter is coming from Naruto's perspective and uses a lot of those moments where we get to be inside his head._Those moments are done in Italics with no other marks seperating them from the rest of the work, so read carefully, and enjoy as so many plans get blown out of the water this time._

**Chapter 4**

_Oh man this is ganna be great, this is ganna be the day I finally show her how much of a gentlemen I can be, and then she's sure to ask me out, BELIEVE IT! _The Cheshire cat grin on the blonde's face as he 'prepared' his food confirmed the largest of the group's thoughts. Choji didn't dare reveil the other teen's intent he just hoped the boy didn't blow it for him when he tried to pull the same stunt. _Okay now I'll just casually start a conversation with Kankuro and pretend to loose my food in the oil, she'll never know._His inter monologue continued unfaulted. As he was about to speak though something bumped him in the back. Whirling at the unexpected presence he was meet with terrified cloud white eyes and scarleted cheeks. "O~oh I'm sor~rry Naruto!" That stammer and the look was familiar but too unexpected as he blinded at her.

Hinata glanced away nervously. "I was just trying to step past..." As she inched away the blond grinned wide at her, "Oh no problem Hinata-san you just startled me is all." He laughed it off as she shy-ed away. _Ah nuts now I've gone and... Wait I just legitamately lost my stuff in the fryer. Now I just have to play my cards right and!_"Hey numb skull get outta lalaland, and hurry up before all your food goes to waste." The blond glared down at Kankuro as he turned back to the pot, at least he'd been on the piece he'd planned on not getting back out. He laughed to himself, "It looks like I've been cought in my own rule." He took his current plate toward his seat in unexpected quiet.

"It would seem so," Gaara's voice was calm as ever, but his gaze was not. As Naruto looked at him his path of vision became clear, Ino. _She's being a real pain today_. He looked at the carrot floating softly in the middle bin of cheese, and idly noticed the chunk of bread next to it. "What you think I did that on purpose?" The girl tried to sound as indignant as possible. "I put nothing past you, especially if you're in league with either of my siblings." His voice was cold, almost cold enough to make Naruto wonder if he had a problem with Ino or if he just hated being on the spot. "Hey leave me out of it, I'm busy." Temari scolded as she was coming back from the chocolate fountains with a small cup full with skewered strawberries already dipped in the white and black treat. "Hey who said you could talk yet?" Shikamaru taunted as he watched her sit and start to feed him again. "Don't push it," The tall woman threatened as she pointed the skewer at his chest rather then his mouth, a daring smirk was all he gave back before opening his mouth expectantly.

Naruto stared at them a moment feeling a bit jealous. _That lucky lazy rat... It's like he's taunting the rest of us with how he's playing her._His gaze returned to Ino and then Gaara who had both withdrawn their hands from the table. "So what's your joke Kazekage-sama?" He glared at her, "No, please after you, after that display with my brother I'm sure some of us are wondering who you'll choose to kiss." _What the hell is going on? Sense when have those two been so hostile?_Ino huffed as he was thinking to himself about what could have gone on. "Well that's easy enough." She beamed at the whole table then sweetly turned to Sai with that focused look she got when she wanted something. "Would you like to kiss me?"

The question hung in the air between them. "I'm sorry I wouldn't know how." His expression and tone were as dull as a spoon as the ninja addressed her. Ino's eyes narrowed and she smirked. "Well maybe if I explained real slow and using the smallest words possible." A moment passed over the group before laughter broke out from over half the member's present. Sai was studying the girl with a careful look that said he wasn't expecting just a blatant counter attack to his earlier joke to come so much later in the meal. "I think an example would do better." He said in a measured breath. The woman leaned in on him fast but he rocked back in his chair a bit. "I said example" He had his hand up in a defencive posture as she glared at him around his fingers. _Oh man he's ganna pay for that..._Sakura sat with her mouth part open. She'd never seen someone blow off her friend like that and not get something aweful done to them.

"Pitty the fool..." Naruto heard whispered from his left. It was Gaara, of all people, as he watched the event transpiring with a light gleam to his eyes, he was enjoying the show far too much. His attention went back to Ino as she jerked away from the black haired teen. "You are just unreal." She hissed at him as she turned back toward her plate. "Hey does that mean you're leaving?" Naruto questioned in confusion. She looked up at him and nodded. "It'd be rude to ask someone else after being rejected." Her words were flat but her eyes were burning with a kind of look he'd rarely seen on her, a look of hate. _Oh man he is in for it, that's twice he's burned her tonight. I wouldn't have the guts._

He noticed movement from the left as the young woman pushed away from the table and began to stand. "I'll be outside, don't take too long okay." As she turned Choji blocked her path. He must of been at the fryer when Sai had brushed Ino off. He'd taken hold of her wrist as she'd turned into him, his other hand carefully balanced a plate of freshly cooked vegetables and quick dipped meats, not many but it did look good. "You can't go yet, who else would I choose to feed?" His eyes were glassy almost paniced, or was that even the right term for the look he held. "But Choji, I broke a rule." She blinked at him.

The large man pulled her arm out of his way sliding it back so his went up behind her and he kissed her. Naruto and Sakura both bolted up from their seats with their mouths open. "What the hell?!" "No way!" They shouted in unison. Kankuro looked away one eye closed. "It wasn't as slick as my move was," he grumbled under his breath as the two parted. Sai blinked, "What just happened?" He questioned quietly, but it was ignored as all eyes were on the pair.

"Choji," His name came off her lips like she was out of breath. He was lightly flushed though it was hard to tell around the swirls on his cheeks. "Now may I have the pleasure of feeding you?" He didn't miss a beat, even if he was a touch embarrassed. "Of course, you probably have a better palette anyway. You choose what I eat." As they took their seats again Ino couldn't help watching his as he carefully picked the first piece for her to try. "Why?" She murmured as he brought it up for her. "Do you need to ask?" It took her by complete surprise as she stared at him, and she wasn't the only one. It seemed the only people at the table not a bit surprised were Shikamaru, Temari, and Gaara. The rest of them watched curiously for another moment before Shikamaru broke the scene. "Wasn't someone supposed to tell a joke?" He asked knowingly eyeing Gaara. "Isn't someones five minutes up?" Came the reply. "Ah don't be like that Gaara, just tell the joke already." Temari pushed as she leaned back into her chair taking the remains of the candied fruit she had for herself.

The red hear rolled his eyes. "I'm sure it will be good, come on tell us." His strange green eyes rested on the cherry blossom beside him as she spoke. " Alright then." He turned back to the group. "Two guys are talking after work over drinks. They talk for a while and eventually the conversation turns to their wives. The first guy says 'yeah my wife she loves to be dominate, just glad she still lets me wear the pants in the family.' The other guys waits for a bit and then says to his friend 'mine likes it dog trick style.' The first watches him take a drink before he continues. 'I sit up and beg while she rolls over and plays dead." Snickering came from either side as the boys near the Kage started to get it first. "That was pretty good little bro." Kankuro chimed as he called for a refill to the drink he'd been reminded of.

Sai was suddenly busy studying his book from before that he'd brought back out. He looked quizzically at Gaara as Sakura also complimented him on the joke, telling him again that she knew it'd be good. Then he looked at his other teammate who was done laughing and was fidgeting in his seat a little. _Ah man, have I taken too long? What am I ganna do now?_"Hey Sakura?" "Hmm?" Her eyes were bright and happy as she turned to her friend questioningly. "Yeah?" _Oh this is it, come on you can do this, believe it..._His internal encouragement didn't make it to his voice as he squeaked the next words. "I need someone to feed." This leaf green eyes blinked at him and he felt his heart pound as he swollowed. _Please oh please say yes._

"And?" The boy felt like he'd been hit between the eyes with a hammer, did she not realize who his other choice was? "Can it be you?" he managed to get out while she watched him. _Crud crud crud, Choji you bastard why'd you have to be such a hard act to follow? There's no way I can impress her after that, but if I don't then I'd have to... No I'd rather leave._"Please Sakura," he pleaded. Her face took on a sweet look that he prayed ment mercy, then again he'd been exposed to her bedside manner and knew she could deliverthe most dreadful news with that look. "Are you begging?" She taunted him. She did realize his position, and she was going to milk it. _Granny Tsunade I think she's been learning too much from you._

---

In the Hokage tower Tsunade reached up to rub her ears lightly. "I something wrong?" Sizune asked her as she gathered some papers. "No I just get the feeling someone is cursing me right about now." The younger woman smiled at her. "Now why would anyone do that?" The Hokage smirked back at her, "Maybe they just lost a gamble on my behalf or something." They both shared a quick laugh before returning to work.

---

"Sakura!.." The fox boy whined as he clasp his hands in front of himself asking her. "I'm pretty sure you're begging now." Her voice was arrogant. "Ah, show him some compassion Sakura." Temari told her from across the table one of the small fruit spears clasp idly in her teeth. _I owe you one Temari. _Naruto thought to himself as he stared at Sakura. "Oh no, I don't think so, he's the reason we were so late getting here. Because someone got the bright idea that he could use Shadow Clone Jutsu to get the job done faster and ended up mixing up everything we were assigned to move. Which made us have to do it all over again, and without knowing where everything was the second time. Naruto..." The boy seemed to shrink before her as her eyes burned into him. "Sakura..." He whimpered as she smirked at him.

"No mercy. Fact I have a question Naruto, sense it's your rule what happens if the person you choose tells you someone else to feed?" He felt his cheek twitch as he scanned the group. "Yeah, what then?" Ino urged him on. He swallowed as he came back around to Sakura. "Then I guess if the other person agreed they'd have to feed them." _There's no way Sai'd do it, I'm good I can just go outside and wait._He started to get out of his seat. "Hey Sai I think it's time to call in some black mail, unless you want everyone to know about your gift from Gai sensei." The ringing of her voice in his head told Naruto he was suddenly boned in every way possible by his own trick.

As the blue eyed teen turned on his teammate he saw the boy's cheeks color, "No Sakura please, just keep that between us." He looked nervious, not good, what could the pink haired girl have on him that Naruto didn't know about? "I thought you'd say that. Naruto you get to feed Sai for the next five minutes instead." Both boys made a noise that could only be described as being one of complete defeat. Naruto shook his head, "Ah no I think I'll just go out..." The boy stopped mid sentence and looked at Sakura, "I'll just stay right here and do as told for a change." The kunichi grinned at him and shot a glance at her best friend who was looking at the other blond pointedly and holding her hand in a weird sign angled toward him. "Anything for you Sakura-chan." The boy continued as he turned toward Sai and awaited orders.

As Ino opened her hand Naruto gave her a sidelong look and she got a terrified glanced from Sai on top of it. The two looked at each other. "It seems we're trapped." Sai whispered, "Just don't make this any more embarrassing then it already is," Naruto hissed back. The black eyed young man smiled softly at him. "The only way I could do that would be mention your pe~" A hard hand got slapped over his mouth so fast and the fury in his friend's eyes was intense enough to let him know if he finished that sentence he would be paying for it from both blonds at the table before this was done with. "Just tell me what you want to eat." Naruto commanded as he backed off slowly. "Okay start with some of the food from the hot pot then." Naruto narrowed his eyes at the other boy as he got up to get what he was told. _Why don't my plans ever work?_ He asked himself as he obeyed the order.

While he was over there he heard Shikamaru say something that was interesting. He watched as the bored looking boy spun his straw in his drink as he spoke. "Hey sense they knocked each other's food into the cheese shouldn't they both have to do both of the dares? I mean it seems fair to me." He looked at Ino and Gaara in turn. Ino didn't seem the least bit phased by the thought of telling a joke but Gaara looked across at him with something not quite shock and not quite anger either. "Actually I was thinking the same thing," Temari piped in. "Sounds fitting," added Kankuro as he eyed his baby brother.

_This is a conspiracy all around! _Naruto watched as people nodded around the table at the idea. Then he looked at Gaara and who he was sitting by. "Hey wait just a minute here, how is that fair?" The teen added in as he looked down at the red head. "I mean come on they've both already done something, why should they have to do two things for the price of one?" He tried to fake a laugh as the other's at the table considered him. "Cause it's more fun for us?" Choji said questioningly to the group.

If they have to do a second task or not will have to wait till next chapter, maybe you guys could push it one way or the other, but I think I can be pretty sure what most everyone would like to have happen for the choice. After all who doesn't like a good joke, and seeing Naruto tormented? But wait who says they both have to do the extra thing? You'll just have to check in sometime and find out what happens.

Wow, that was long. On a side note if you want to know about what Gai gave to Sai you'll have to check the comedy add on to episode 84 of the shippuden. If you haven't seen it well I'm afraid that the joke will be lost on you, unless you can really imagine Sai in one of those awful green bodysuits... Followed of course by Sakura's reaction to said image.


	5. Permission Not Required

_**Fondue**_

_A Dinner Game_

I have no ownership of any characters used in this story.

You know it's actually pretty hard to write a kissing scene with Gaara and keep in character... Needless to say this was probably more complicated for me to produce then it should have been. The other such moments have come off very smoothly as far as designing and then putting them into words, but of course this one would have to be more troublesome then the others... Maybe because it's the one I care most about doing right.

Also I think I'm done with perspective practice.

**Chapter 5**

Naruto stood there a second eyes shooting from Choji to Gaara, and last to Sakura. "Hey fun is all well and good, but holding someone to a rule they didn't break isn't fun for them." He was panicking at the thought of Gaara and Sakura kissing, not only did he want to keep her to himself, but how was he supposed to react? Gaara was one of his best friends in the world, he wouldn't know to be mad, flustered, relieved, happy, or anything in between. He stood there grinding his teeth as the others considered what he'd said. "But, isn't the pleasure of many more important then that of the few? That's how most people think of it." The blue eyed boy could feel his cheek going into convulsions as he looked all the way across at Sai. He could hardly believe someone could be so oblivious, but it was Sai after all. "Yeah, but is that really fair?"

"How about the people being talked about deside that one?" Naruto shifted as he angled his gaze to Ino. "I think it would be okay." She grinned confidently and made a gesture toward Gaara that could be interpreted as a kind of shrug. "Besides it'll probably be his first kiss."

Eyes went to Gaara as a couple of people shifted slightly to get a better look at him. His composure was perfectly calm in positioning, but a darkness seemed to swirl in those turquoise orbs of his as he scanned them all. His mouth parted for a second as if to speak but only resulted in a partial breath as a hand rested on his arm. "It's okay, you don't have to, they're just being childishly pushy." Sakura's voice was low and sweet. As she spoke he'd twisted just enough to be almost fully facing her. He'd watched her face and lips carefully as she talked. It was the moment that she became silent again that he's eyes raised back to her own.

It was slow and it was intensely fast at the same time. Her hand on his arm moved down and gripped his sleeve as he moved forward, one hand came to her shoulder, the other came around and cupped her cheek tenderly. He said nothing but connected his mouth with hers in an instant. Head tilted lightly to the side as he brushed her cheek with his thumb and closed his eyes for a moment. A second of shock flashed across her face then Sakura let her eyelids fall shut for just the length of a breath.

Gaara pulled away just a bit maybe as many or rather as few as a couple of inches and meet her reopened eyes. "Gaara..." Maybe it was the way she breathed his name, but a quick smirk flew across his features and he dipped toward her again just enough to graze her lips with his but not to be a full kiss.

Sakura stared at him as his hand dropped away from her cheek. Her's gripped his shirt sleeve for another moment before she let go. Blinking at him she swore the whole world went silent like everyone around held a collective breath. She was face to face with the Kazekage of Suna, the man who had once been a mortal threat to not just her village but to her personally and all she cared about, but the taste of his kiss was all that she could think about for that moment in time. Had it really been just a handful of years sense she'd jumped in front of him ready to kill or be killed? Had he truely transformed so completely that the insane boy of then could now give the most shockingly tender kiss she'd ever had so easily?

An almost whimper like sound brought her attention back to the present and away from his face. "Sakuuraaa..." Naruto stood watching with the most pathetic look you could imagine. Mouth half open, eyes wide in shock, fork dangling dangerously loose from one hand as the plate balanced in the other threatened to fall at any second, even his hair seemed to be standing on end in a distinctly unnatural way.

A soft clapping just next to him took her look away. Kankuro was gazing at his brother quite proudly and stopped after he had the other teens' attentions. "Well now I think it's time for that joke we're waiting on." He turned and looked up at the blond who wa still standing over him with the tilted plate. "And I'm waiting for you to snap out of it." He hissed menacingly. Naruto seemed to shake himself out of his shock and regained enough sense to go sit before he could drop anything.

"Yeah right the joke." Ino was still watching the other side of the table, but a tap to her hand brought her out of it. She was still keeping her head where she could watch Gaara from the corner of her eye. "Well I guess the best one is know is almost more of a guy joke then a sex joke, but here goes." She saw Sakura as she was speaking look at Gaara and he murmured something to her that the blue eyed woman couldn't quite catch. "This guy and his wife have been having problems for a while so they decide to go see a counsellor. They schedule the meeting and go in completely calm and collected acting almost like they don't need to be there." She paused to give the rest of the listeners a second to get the scenery of the joke.

"They're both get into the psychologist office and sit down. The doctor looks them over carefully and addresses the man, 'What is the problem you've come to see me about?' The man says he doesn't understand the problem and that's why he's here. The doctor then looks over at the wife and asks the same question. She goes into a tangent on every possibly detail that is wrong with their relationship starting with how the husband never listens or he'd know the problem." The pony tailed woman reached out and took a drink watching as Gaara glanced around Sakura to a sulking Naruto then whispered something again.

Ino set her drink down carefully and continued. "After listening to a good ten minutes of all sorts of problems being listed off the doctor rises from his seat and carefully comes to stand in front of the woman. She hasn't noticed him as she's fuming now just letting her own rant get to her. The doctor calls her name to get her to turn to him then leans down quickly grasping her shoulders and kisses her. He holds the kiss till she relaxes then straightens and looks at the husband." The girl deepened her voice for a second. "Your wife needs that at least twice a week." She let her voice return to normal. "The man looks at the doctor then at his totally silent wife and tells him, 'I can have her here Tuesdays and Thursdays."

A snicker emitting from Temari's region of the table was the first responce as the joke sunk in. Quickly light snickering circled that side of the table, but it never quite reached the far side. Naruto kept staring back over his shoulder as he went about his task of feeding the amused Sai. The whispering betwen Sakura and Gaara seemed to madden him to no end as he missed the other nin's mouth because he jerked to see Gaara getting up from his seat.

The whisker faced teen seemed to be overly concerned with the sand's leader rather then his teammate and her reaction to the other man. He was wondering if he knew his friend as well as he thought he did. He remembered when they had been in Suna after Gaara almost died how close the two had been when she was having to regularly check his medical status before they could leave. It'd only been a couple of days, it'd seemed like mere hours, but those memories and the way the red head had kissed his cherry blossom rose something feral in Naruto. It wasn't betrail, no far from, but he really was having trouble searching for another word for this mix of tension and confusion he was feeling.

"Hey watch where you're poking that!" Sai snapped at him as the dark eyed man dodged a fork stab during his team mate's internal stalemate with his new feelings. "Oh just be quiet." Naruto hissed at him as he shoved a stalk of califlower in his annoying partner's mouth.

Gaara was quiet and swift as he gathered a cup and several thin slices of fruit from the dessert trays. He returned to his seat without any chocolate covering the fruit. The fox eyed teen watched his friend and the object of his affection idly chatter. She was making small talk now! He could feel his chances with Sakura tonight, or any night slipping through his fingers like, well like sand. Naruto practically died as he saw Gaara offer the woman a slice of strawberry from his choices.

The sound of a chair scooting back roughly turned attention toward him and Sai again, just what he didn't need. A large smear of cheese down the taller man's pale face showed he'd missed again in his great distraction. "I do believe it's safer for me to leave now, I'll be waiting outside. Please take your time, it's not often I have the opportunity to paint a rain or restaurant scene." The root member pushed his chair back in with one hand as he wiped his cheek clean with the other. His face was pleasant as he tried to excuse himself from the table.

"Wait a minute Sai," It was Sakura. Naruto breathed a sigh of relief, she wasn't totally absorbed in his friend. "Yes," Sai questioned smiling innocently at her. "You wouldn't want to leave without trying something of everything right?" He tilted his head slightly then realized her meaning. He weighed his options carefully. He still had time that was supposed to be spent with Naruto, which was proving more dangerous by the second, but he had also not had any of the desserts present thus breaking the eighth rule that had been set. He thought about it he didn't like sweets, but he was also already going outside so there was no reason to fulfill the rules of the game.

The darkly clothed man nodded in understanding, "I apologize but I have no such mission really. I've taken most missions alone, it's fairly difficult to be embarrassed like that." A disappointed look came over the pink haired medic's face as she sighed, "That's what I expected." Then another female voice came in, "Hey that's not really an excuse. Maybe you haven't done anything like that on a mission, but I'll take any kind of event as look as it's amusing." Temari looked back at the gathering for agreement as she spoke.

Sai idly wondered if these women would be the death of him tonight, it was like each had an agenda of their own to make the men present either happy or put into great suffering, and his luck appeared to have gone bad at some point along the way. "Yeah I'd take that too," Shikamaru chimed glancing to the standing teen. Nods of agreement rolled around the table, coming up just short of absolute.

He sighed a bit heavily, he figured he'd make better friends if he went along with it. He'd read that playing along in the games of others strengthened bonds between them and oneself. He took his seat again for a moment. "I suppose." He paused an awfully long time thinking. "Well?" Kankuro urged after the elongated silence. "I think my most embarrassing moment was probly figuring out how to give nicknames to people." He sat waiting for a moment for that to sink in then started to get up again. "What do you mean, learning to give nicknames?" Dark eyes followed the curious voice. Gaara looked at him with genuine question in his eyes as he waited on a response.

Sai couldn't of realized just how close to the same boat he was in that Gaara had been years before. He narrowed his brows at the red head and looked to Sakura and Naruto seeming to seek his answer. Sakura was glaring hard at him, while Naruto smiled in so form of triumph. "Well I messed up alot. I insulted some people when I first tried to find appropriate nicknames for them, it was all rather painful." He tried to dismiss the question as best he could while standing and eyeing his teammates again. "How do you mess up nicknames?" Temari wondered aloud as the boy gathered his things and started to step away. Sai waved her question off with a raised hand. "Going outside now," he told them turning his back on the gathering and not stopping again.

Ino raised an eyebrow as she took a piece offered to her by Choji. She looked at Sakura then to the retreating Sai. Swallowing she grinned at her friend. "You get stuck with the weirdest teammates billboard-brow." The candy haired woman glared across at her. "Maybe they'd not be as weird if you'd quit scaring them off with your flirting ." The two locked gazes for a bit and you could just envision the little lightening bolts between them. The tension was broken as both girls had their heads turned toward their sides. A cherry went in one mouth and a blueberry in the other as Choji and Gaara turned the two's attentions away from the potential argument.

The medic looked at her friend curiously as the fruit rested on her tongue. Had the two least romantic seeming guys there just broken up one of their cat fights before it could even get started? Without speaking at that? Sakura blinked at Gaara then returned to facing toward the table, a blush covering her cheeks. Ino had done much the same but she was also whispering something in a hush under her breath to Choji.

Shikamaru stood and stretched letting his head roll across his shoulders in a relaxed manner before offering a hand to Temari who also stood up. He looked across the gathering. "It looks like we're all just about ready to go." He said as a few others started to get up. Kankuro was first, followed by Gaara, Ino, Choji, and Sakura. They looked down at Naruto who stared up at them all with a defeated look. "But I just now got to finishing my plate, I haven't even had dessert!" He whined at them.

"Then it looks like you get to do my family favorite, Naruto." Choji told him with a grin that most wouldn't expect when condemning a friend to public humiliation. Of course what would another round of that be when you have a list of instances much worse as long as Naruto's?

Next time the tie up and ending, or at least it's supposed to be. I doubt it will take more then one chapter to conclude, but I've been wrong before, afterall I originally planned to have a chapter for each individual at the table but that would of just made this insanely long and over done, so we'll have to see. Till then!


	6. Sunset Walk

_**Fondue**_

_A Dinner Game_

I have no ownership of any characters used in this story.

No I'm not dead, yet, just haven't had the time, motive, and lack of writer's block all in the same place for long enough to finish this story up.

Now is the time to fix that problem, I hope.

You need to have watched filler episode 192 of the original Naruto to get a section of the first part of this, and why I have Ino behave this way.

For those that haven't seen said episode just know that it's probably one of the most embarrassing things I can envision ever happening to Ino.

**Chapter 6**

Naruto looked down at his plate and pushed at the single piece of fried broccoli still resting there. He looked up again at his friends. "You also break another rule sense you never got to dessert." Shikamaru reminded. The blond sighed then a mischievous grin started to creep up his features. The whisker faced teen looked up with Ino in his gaze. "My most embarrassing mission was with Ino there." Her eyes went wide as he started up and Yamanaka knew what he was talking about immediately. "Now, now there's no reason to hold him to that if he didn't even get there?" She said trying to prevent the story from being told.

Choji raised a brow at the woman. "But that's not how you made it sound when you made the rule." Ino grinned weakly at him and stepped on his foot to punish him. "It's only fair after all, he was trapped feeding Sai until just a minute ago." She glanced around at the others, then to Naruto who was still eyeing her. If she didn't get him out of this she's be embarrassed, yet again tonight. "I mean Sai choose to leave knowing he was going to have to answer to that rule, but Naruto didn't have time to try everything." She pleaded as she tried to play it cool.

"I might find a little more leniency if he hadn't wasted so much of our time before we got here." Sakura said as she started stacking cleared plates up to help the waiter. "Oh, not that again Sakura, I said sorry already." Naruto whined at the pink haired woman. "Well technically it is Ino's rule," Shikamaru conceded. Kankuro waved his hand at the concept, "I don't much care, I just wanna watch Naruto make a fool of himself all the way home." Ino sighed in relief as the rest of the gang nodded to that and let Naruto off the hook. The male of the two blonds smirked at the female as he stood. She'd punished him with no reason by making him feed Sai, so he'd call it even for now.

As the others stepped toward the door Ino waited till Naruto passed next to her to grab his ear. She hissed at him low and fast. "If you mention that incident again I swear I'll make you pay for it baka." She stalked away from him to where Choji waited. As the group paid and made their way out it became obvious to some of the group who had won the night's games. Almost as soon as they had stepped into the street Shikamaru and Temari broke away toward the ice cream parlor. Sai rolled his picture up and stood as the rest joined him. The rain had stopped a few minutes before they'd come outside.

Ino and Choji walked side by side as the seven man party headed home. "Now Naruto you need to start singing, and don't forget the movements that go with." Kankuro said as he patted the other man on the back. Naruto glared at him and huffed. "Fine," he took a couple of steps ahead of the others and started up, "Oh, I'm a little tea pot short..." Gaara grabbed Sakura's hand and stopped walking as the rest of the group followed after the fox container as he gathered stares from around the street. The others were too distracted to really notice the two dropping behind.

Sakura turned to her companion with a questioning look. He was staring away with a light blush dusting his cheeks. "I'm sorry if I caused you any distress with my actions tonight, Miss Haruno." His apology took her by surprise. The woman tugged at his hand gently, "Come on, let's not talk here." She lead him way down the street the other way. The red haired man followed her without hesitation. They didn't stop till they'd reached the short bridge that ran over the water way, where Sakura came to think sometimes.

Gaara looked out over the beautiful sunset, and breathed a contented sigh. The lighter haired shinobi watched him. "You should relax like this more often," she told him. The man looked at her and nodded. "Being Kazekage leaves little time to just enjoy things." The medic smiled at him, her grin spread as a thought ran across her head. "Can I ask where you learned to kiss like that?" Gaara blinked at her a moment. "Must you ask such a humiliating thing?" Sakura tilled her head to the side confused. "Humiliating? How can? Now I have to know!" She gave him a pleading stare with big begging eyes, and the mighty Kazekage crumbled to the cute.

He had to look away as he admitted to who had taught him. "It was Matsuri..." His companion almost fell over. "You mean that sweet girl that you taught how to fight?" She seemed concerned. Garra turned to her quick with a paniced look. "It's not what you think! I swear I never took advantage, it was the other way around. I mean she made me. Oh, that sounds just as bad..." He whirled away from her and started to hurry off, but Sakura snatched his hand stoping him. He looked over his shoulder at her, his eyes were like those of a corner child.

"Wait, just explain, I didn't mean to imply that you'd do anything wrong with a student." Sakura said as she smiled encouragingly to him. The young man relaxed and turned back to her, a light crimson flushing his cheeks. "You know how Kankuro mentioned pictures of me in less then proper attire?" The woman nodded at him. "Well Matsuri had several such photos, and was going to copy them to hand out to the members of my so called 'fan' club, but she was willing to strike a deal to give them back." He paused and seemed to squirm a little. "She said that it was time she taught me something, instead of the other way around."

Sakura giggled to herself as she watched him. "So I guess she made you let her teach you how to kiss in return for your pictures." Gaara nodded weakly, "I couldn't let those images get all over Suna, I'd of been a laughing stalk. It was right after I took office, I just couldn't let her do it." He blushed deeper as Sakura continued snickering. "This is just such a cute image in my head Gaara-kun. I can just see it all happening." The man looked around nervously, "Could you please stop..." The woman gathered herself as much as she could and smiled at him.

"Thank you," she chimed to her friend. Gaara stared quizzically at her. "For what?" "For making this such a great evening. I'd of never imagined you like this three years ago. I'm so happy to see you like you are now." The former demon container seemed taken back by her words. A feeling overcame him as he took a step toward the woman. He grabbed her hands to hold them out of his way at her side and leaned in to lay his lips across hers. They stood there for a few moments, then he stepped away, and released her. "Shall I walk you home?" He put his hand back out toward her.

"Yes, please." Sakura took his extended hand and let him lead her away in the direction of her house. They walked close to eachother, in near silence, but there was something contented about the way they were. It didn't occur to her until Gaara had disappeared into a whirl of sand, and she'd locked the door, that Sakura had never told Gaara where she lived, but he'd come straight there. A shiver ran down her spine for a moment. "Now Sakura don't go making too much out of that," she told herself. Still it did make her wonder just when he'd paid her that much attention. She might never know, it could of just been her misremembering.

As Sakura sat on her balcony watching the people pass below she spotted Choji and Ino down the street headed to the flower shop, not far from them she could see the remainder of the gang still making their way home. Kankuro could barely contain himself as at some point Lee had join Naruto in his dance, and she couldn't be sure if he'd thought it was some sort of weird training or something, but the two side by side was just too much. She smiled to herself and went back inside. From her roof Gaara looked down at the now empty platform with a sigh.

Watching over the woman was just as good a way to spend his time as any other, or at least that was what he'd been telling himself for a while now. He stared back at the departing sun as the sky line started to go dark. He idly wondered if there was some project he could invent for his doctors back home that would call for the attention of a skilled medic-nin like the young Haruno. Gaara shook the idea from his head, but still spared a glance to the Hokage tower. He could probably get Tsunade to give her up for a couple of weeks if he tried, but did he really want to veil his want for her presence so thinly? Maybe he could come up with a better excuse first...

Well that concludes this piece, with ground work for another piece, but I really try not to use themes that have been done as often as the one where Sakura is in Suna to train medics. Not that there's anything wrong with that theme or other's like it, I just don't want people to feel like their reading the same work over and over because the same set up has been used so many times.


End file.
